Même avec des yeux vairons tu peux être démystifié
by lasurvolte
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo est classe, Mukuro Rokudo est sadique, Mukuro Rokudo est méchant… Mais Mukuro Rokudo cache en fait un terrible secret…


**Titre :** Même avec des yeux vairons tu peux être démystifié.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Et bien je dois dire que ces personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, mais si vous voulez m'offrir la peluche de Mukuro ça sera pas de refus.

**Résumé :** Mukuro Rokudo est classe, Mukuro Rokudo est sadique, Mukuro Rokudo est méchant… Mais Mukuro Rokudo cache en fait un terrible secret…

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** euuuh … hm hm mes doigts m'ont conduit vers un sous entendu de 6918, mais pas tant que ça en fait.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** J'ai écris ce drabble en allemand, y a un** énorme spoil sur le tome 9,** vous êtes prévenus.

*******

Mukuro Rokudo, si classe, si fier, si sûr de lui, dont on reconnaîtra un petit côté maléfique et à qui on accordera largement une pointe de sadisme cachait en vérité un terrible secret. Mais qui aurait pu le découvrir derrière ses airs de grand méchant ?

Par exemple, tout le monde pensais que si Mukuro avait emmené avec lui Fûta c'était à cause de sa particularité à tout savoir. Cependant, même si en effet le garçon pouvait être pratique pour de futurs plans de domination, la véritable raison de son kidnapping était toute autre.

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de se demander pourquoi Rokudo n'avait pas fait de mal à Fûta, il aurait peut-être pu deviner la vérité.

Mais pendant que Muku forçait Fûta à poignarder Bianchi, tous étaient à des kilomètres de se douter de ses réels pensés.

Donnons-nous donc la peine de rentrer dans sa tête pour voir tout ça :

« Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon, ah oui vraiment j'ai bien fait de le kidnapper, je vais pouvoir le rajouter dans ma collection de choses mignonnes ».

Et oui voilà la vérité, Mukuro dans le fond était un gros marshmallow et craquait sur tout ce qui était mignon, allant des peluches à la couleur rose en passant par les enfants à bouille adorable et autres bêtes à poils.

En vérité l'adolescent aux yeux verrons gagatisait sans cesse, se forçant à garder son côté cruel devant les gens. Un travail de nombreuses années.

Maintenant il avait hâte de retrouver son coin secret remplis de trucs pelucheux, tout doux et dont les couleurs rappelaient fortement les étales de bonbons dans les fêtes foraines.

Bref à la fin de la journée, le voilà qui se presse de rejoindre ENFIN son repère inconnu de tous, laissant ses hommes à leur occupation.

Arriver dans son monde, il se laisse aller, changeant du tout au tout. Abandonnant dans un coin ses manières cruelles, ses yeux deviennent tout brillant et pleins d'étoiles, tandis qu'il se met à pousser des petits gloussements, serrant une peluche par là, félicitant une poupée en porcelaine par ci et chouchoutant toutes les choses les unes après les autres.

Perdu dans son délire, il ne remarque que trop tard qu'on l'a suivit. Quand il aperçoit à l'entrée un visage bien connu, il s'arrête immédiatement, mais c'est inutile puisque l'autre l'a déjà percé à jour. Mukuro se pince les lèvres d'un air hyper contrarié, il essaie de montrer un visage effrayant, lance quelques menaces, mais rien n'y fait il a perdu toute crédibilité

Puis il finit par abandonner, s'asseoit par terre l'air boudeur et attend :

- Quand t'auras fini de rire prévient moi.

Mais sans le savoir Rokudo avait le droit à une image que peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu un jour : Hibari entrain de rire.

Et tant pi si c'était pour se moquer de lui, c'était tout de même bien agréable à regarder.

- Un partout Mukuro Rokudo

Le dénommé pousse un soupire, puis d'un regard entendu lui lance :

- Maintenant que t'en sais plus sur moi, tu pourrais au moins m'appeler Mukuro tout simplement.

Hibari relève un sourcil, puis laisse tomber :

- Plutôt Mukuro-chan.

Et il recommence à pouffer, croyant bien en mourir. Lui qui était toujours de marbre et qui savait se contenir mieux que personne, devant ce secret, il était incapable de retenir son fou rire.

Alors tant pis.

Hibari riait.

Mukuro gagatisait sur les choses mignonnes, et au passage il n'était pas en reste de choses mignonnes avec l'alouette qui se tordait de rire.

C'était ce qu'on appelait une bonne journée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je pense qu'après ça mes épousailles avec Mukuro risquent d'être largement compromises… Tant piiiis ! Bon c'est bien parce que je l'adore malgré moi que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui trouver des côtés mignons là où y en a pas. Et et et… Moi aussi je veux voir Hibari rire…


End file.
